


I'm Right Inside You

by budgiebum



Series: I'm Here with You [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Oral Sex, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgiebum/pseuds/budgiebum
Summary: The explicit moments between Angela and Fareeha from Part 1"I'm Right Beside You".





	1. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

> Smut ahoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha's first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here is the fluff chapter leading up to this scene.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637025/chapters/25650420)

Angela presses her body against Fareeha, claiming her lips in a deep kiss. Goosebumps begin dot her skin as Fareeha kisses her back, low moans echoing against her lips. Pale hands trail down and fiddle with the hem of Fareeha’s shirt, caressing the dark skin beneath her fingertips. Fareeha gasps, giving Angela’s tongue access to earnestly explore her mouth.

With another moan, Fareeha wraps her arms around Angela’s bare shoulders, flipping their positions so she’s now straddling the pale beauty. She feels Angela continue to tug at her tshirt while their tongues coil around between them. Angela’s disappointed whimper when she pulls back causes her to grin. “Hold on, I’m wearing far too many clothes,” she says, peeling her shirt the rest of the way off to free her breasts.  

Both women take the moment to admire one another, chests heaving with labored breaths. “You’re so beautiful,’ Angela says, tracing a hand up Fareeha’s abdomen, stopping just under her breast. She teases the underside with her nails before gripping Fareeha’s hips with both hands.

“As are you, Angela.” Fareeha quickly reclaims her swollen lips and begins to explore with her hands. Angela’s skin is like silk beneath her fingertips. She breaks the kiss again and moves to the column of her neck, light affectionate nibbles tickling her girlfriend. She feels Angela’s nails scrape up from her hips and dig into her back. Fareeha takes this as the green light to apply more pressure. She begins to suck small bruises down her neck and to her shoulder, nails digging deeper into her back with every ragged moan coming from Angela. Her hands come up to cup fair breasts, running her thumbs over the already hardened pink buds. Fareeha relishes in the way her name falls from Angela’s lips as her own suck and nibble at her collarbone. 

“Is this okay?” She whispers just above Angela’s breast.

“Yes.” It comes out as a hiss through clenched teeth. “Fareeha yes. Don’t stop what you’re doing.” Words quickly fall away as she feels hot wet lips wrap around her straining nipple. Her back arches off the bed, hips twisting beneath Fareeha’s own. Angela tangles on hand into her girlfriend’s black tresses, other once again wandering down to her hips. Her fingers slip beneath the shorts Fareeha’s still wearing and grasp at her taut ass. She feels Fareeha moan into her nipple and grind her own hips, seeking friction. 

Muted groans escape Fareeha as she continues to lave Angela’s breasts with affection, pinching and rolling blushing nipples between her fingers. Slowly, she kisses down her chest and to her abdomen, enjoying the feel of Angela’s nails raking her up back as she descends. She grins at the way Angela’s abdomen contracts beneath every kiss. Fareeha takes pause below Angela’s navel, stopping short of her destination. 

Angela’s heart races, hot blood racing through her veins and pooling between her thighs. Her trembling thighs now within Fareeha’s grasp. She looks down, dark sapphires meeting hungry black eyes still seeking permission. Angela gives a nod and that’s all Fareeha needs.

Fareeha smiles and continues her venture, kissing slowly down and through blonde curls, to her ultimate destination. She stops short again and sits back on her heels, gently pushing Angela’s knees apart. She’s mesmerized by the sight before her. Angela’s flushed skin, setting sunlight shining over her. Her chest heaving with labored breaths, eyes pleading with Fareeha to continue. Her pouting folds glistening with arousal, all for her. Fareeha licks her lips, leaning forward and placing both legs over her shoulders. She breaths in deep, appreciating the thick musk of Angela’s arousal. Thighs threaten to clench around her head as she takes her first taste, but she wraps her arms around Angela’s thighs to keep her open.

New sharp gasps hurdle from Angela’s lips with each languid stroke of tongue Fareeha guides through her engorged lips. She fists both hands into Fareeha’s hair when the woman finds and focuses on her clit, lashing her tongue over it vigorously. So wound up and rapidly approaching orgasm, Angela uses her last bit of sense to tap Fareeha’s shoulder, hoping she felt it against the writhing of her own body. “F-Fareeha wait wait wait slow down wait,” she pants breathlessly.

  
Fareeha instantly stops and pulls back, worry written all over her face. “What? Are you alright? Is something wrong?” 

“No… I want to feel you too. C’mere.” She releases her hair and tugs at her chin, indicating she wanted to be face to face once more. “Like this, kiss me and use your hands.” She uses a hand on the back of her neck to pull Fareeha back into a desperate kiss, tasting herself. She shoves her hand into Fareeha’s shorts and is rewarded with both an intense moan and abundant moisture. Fingertips brush over the stiff bundle of nerves straining for attention. Angela glides firm circles around it before pinching and rolling Fareeha’s clit. This earns her a full body twitch that causes Fareeha’s spine to arch, pulling her from the kiss to howl in pleasure. She kisses down the portion of Fareeha’s chest she can still reach and sinks her fingers inside. 

Fareeha jerks again as Angela fills her. She gasps and pants into her shoulder, each thrust of Angela’s fingers bringing her palm to grind over her clit. Swiftly approaching her own peak, Fareeha reaches down to reciprocate, easily guiding her own fingers into Angela’s pussy. Both women cling to one another, sweat slicked bodies writhing as they moan into each others mouths, earnestly plunging into their depths to bring about the pleasure they crave. 

Angela comes undone first, scream subdued by Fareeha’s mouth and tongue still ravaging her. Her muscles twitch and contract as her walls clench and flutter around Fareeha’s still thrusting fingers. Her mind is overwhelmed by the orgasm and feeling of Fareeha still desperately grinding against her fingers. 

The kiss is separated, Fareeha planting her face between Angela’s breasts, attempting to catch up on her short breaths. She’s so close her mind’s gone blank. A couple quick flicks to her clit from Angela’s thumb sends her crashing down. Her cries of pleasure muffled into Angela’s chest as her body tightens up, release flooding down her thighs. She collapses atop Angela, both of them exhausted, gulping for air. She rolls off, allowing Angela to free her soaked hand from her shorts. 

She holds her hand up to the dim light still coming through the windows, admiring the sheen of fluid trailing down her wrist and forearm. “I wouldn’t have taken you for a squirter…” she muses idly, earning a half hearted shoulder shove from Fareeha, who just laughs into a yawn. 

“Yeah well now you know,” she says, yawning again. “I know we probably need another shower, but I want to cuddle and sleep.” 

  
Angela finishes wiping her hand and arm on her discarded towel. She wraps her arms around Fareeha, pulling her to lay on her chest. “That sounds just fine, love” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	2. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An Expected Camping Trip"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fluff chapter in which this smut takes place.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637025/chapters/27654642)
> 
>  
> 
> S'mores are erotic ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Oof.” Angela hits the ground with a thud. “Fareeha, the mat isn’t an actual mattress, you know?” She shifts to get comfortable on the sleeping bags.

  
Fareeha turns from zipping up the netting, apologizing while quickly pulling her own shirt over her head. “I’ll make it up to you,” she whispers, climbing on top of Angela to claim her lips once more. Fareeha runs her fingers up Angela’s sweater, teasing her slender, toned abdomen with her nails. Quickly pulling the sweater up, Fareeha plants a kiss above Angela’s navel, chuckling as the muscles contract under her lips. She continues nipping and kissing the pale abs below her, tugging the sweater ever up. The wavering moans coming from Angela’s lips send desire firing through her body as she trails her tongue from the waist of the sweatpants up between her breasts. Small disgruntled sounds leave Fareeha as she tries to move the sweater further out of the way, but it doesn’t budge. “Up. This needs to come off.”

Angela sits up, whimpering in pleasure, eyes screwed shut, as Fareeha’s hot mouth envelops her nipple. Once divested of the offending garment, strong hands move to cup her hip and squeeze her other breast. The nurse hisses when Fareeha bites and rolls her nipples, tugging them before releasing and letting her breasts bounce back. She fists her hands into Fareeha’s midnight black hair, “Yes... Fareeha just like that! More please,” she whines as Fareeha soothes her abused buds with her warm tongue. Angela gasps when she feels the hand on her hip suddenly move into her pants, cupping her wet folds.

Smirking, Fareeha continues to assault Angela’s pliable chest as she slides a single finger through the copious moisture she finds within Angela’s pants. “You like this, babe?” She asks, grazing her girlfriend’s stiff clit with her fingernail. The choked cry that lodges in Angela’s throat stirs the fire in her. Fareeha wastes no time plunging two fingers deep within Angela, finally dislodging the sounds she longs to hear. Angela bucks beneath her screaming out her name, suddenly overstimulated by the twin assaults on her nipples and her core. Fareeha smiles into the tongue lashing she gives Angela’s stiff peak. 

Waves of pleasure rock Angela’s body as the trainer's thrusting fingers stroke her clutching walls. She releases her grip on raven locks to wrap her arms around strong caramel shoulders, nails digging deeper with ever pass over her most her the sensitive swollen spot on her front wall. Fareeha’s thumb begins to swipe back and forth across her slick coated clit and Angela’s back arches off the ground, her mouth stuck open in a silent scream. Her hips twitch in time to every stroke across her engorged bundle of nerves. Her writhing stops when Fareeha sinks a third finger into her and presses her fingers into Angela’s puffy ridge. Every muscle stiffens and she wails out in pleasure as the sudden orgasm rips through her body. Her walls clench and pulsate, moisture flooding around the fingers occupying her.

“Yes, let it out Angela, no one can hear us out here. Let me hear you scream.” Fareeha continues her ministrations inside Angela’s undulating pussy convulses around her. She leans forward and captures the blonde’s open mouth with her own, drinking in the moans and screams. Angela’s body twitches and struggles under the assault causing Fareeha’s free hand to instinctively move back to her wide hips, preventing her from escaping. Their moans clash as Fareeha feels her careen into another orgasm. She plunders Angela’s mouth for every vibration, every sound she can get while slowing her fingers gradually.

Angela whimpers into Fareeha’s mouth, shudders running through her climax riddled body. Unconsciously, her lips and tongue move back against Fareeha, seeking more contact. Her hands return to damp black locks, nails scratching her love’s scalp as their tongues tangle. She groans against Fareeha’s lips as the fingers withdraw from her aching folds. Breathless, Angela murmurs, “That was amazing. Let me return the favor?” 

Lust burns in Fareeha’s eyes as she roughly tugs Angela’s pants from her body, a task easier said than done due the the sweat they’ve both worked up. “Yeah,” she mutters while peeling her own shorts down her slick thighs, “You can. Stay where you are though, I have an idea.” On her hands and knees, Fareeha crawls back up to Angela and gives her a smirk before she turns around, placing a knee on either side of her head. She wiggles her rear above Angela’s face while positioning her own between thick, creamy thighs. “You ready?” 

Nonsense tumbles from Angela’s lips. She’s lost in the light flickering across the abundant slickness coating Fareeha’s pussy and thighs. Pale fingers slide up tanned outer thighs and dig into Fareeha’s gloriously taut ass. Angela uses the leverage to pull herself up and bury her face deep within Fareeha’s folds. Her tongue twists and curves, lapping at the moisture she finds, moaning as she comes to Fareeha’s hot center. She presses her tongue past the tight ring of muscles to drink straight from the source. Angela works with vigor, only pausing to gasp when Fareeha’s lips wrap around her clit. 

Fareeha smirks as she lashes her tongue over Angela’s sensitive bundle of nerves. Her hands grip tightly around the thunderous thighs encroaching on her face, keeping them apart and giving her full access to Angela’s weeping folds. She runs her tongue down past the moonlit beauty’s entrance, gathering as much flavor as she can. Teasing the nurse’s entrance with her tongue, she rakes her nails down trembling thighs as she enters. Fareeha loves how Angela’s stomach tenses and quivers beneath her breasts as she eats her out. 

Angela groans when Fareeha’s tongue enters her. She tries to buck her hips or squeeze her thighs together, but Fareeha’s strong hold prevents her actions. With another moan, she latches onto Fareeha’s engorged clit, sucking in between her teeth to nibble on it. The resulting shudder that churns through the trainer’s body thrills her. She sucks harder, swirling her tongue around the straining bundle of nerves twitching between her lips. Her fingers wander down to tease Fareeha’s shuddering hole. Angela easily slides a single finger in, unconsciously quirking a brow at the flood she’s met with. She immediately adds a second, giving Fareeha the full feeling she needed.

Rocking her hips back against Angela’s fingers, Fareeha pulls her tongue free from the needy hole it was in to focus on her original target. She quickly fills Angela with her fingers once more and flattens her tongue over her clit. Hard, broad strokes paint down Angela’s clit and Fareeha feels her luscious thighs close in around her head, locking her in place as they clench in pleasure. Fareeha can feel her own peak closing in and redoubles her effort to make Angela come first, moans deep in her chest escaping with every nibble and thrust from her girlfriend.

“Oh my God, Fareeha!” Angela gasps as electrifying pleasure shoots through her nerves. Her nails dig into Fareeha’s ass, attempting to pull the caramel goddess down further onto her mouth. The legs on either side of her head spread and Angela sucks harder, thrusts deeper into Fareeha, raking her fingers over the raised, sensitive flesh of her love’s front wall. She grunts, determined not to come first, and releases Fareeha’s clit with a lewd, slick pop. Angela can feel it twitching against her lips still as she plants a kiss on the bud. She gently rolls her tongue around it, laving the tip. The soft ministrations unleash Fareeha’s orgasm across Angela’s face. A rush of fluid slides past her fingers and coats her cheeks as she continues licking Fareeha’s clit and folds. 

Fareeha’s hips rock in time with the jolts of pleasure coursing through her veins. Her mouth, still sealed around Angela’s clit, releases a series of moans and screams. The vibrations shove Angela over the edge as well, thighs tensing even more around her head, flood rushing down her wrist. 

The women writhe and moan against one another, heads trapped between soaked thighs. Their ears ring with the intensity of their climax, eyes screwed shut, bursts of color forming on the backs of their eyelids. They whimper and go slack, Fareeha rolling off to the side. Angela rolls toward her, throwing an arm over her sweat soaked thighs. “That was pretty great,” she says, gently scratching a pattern against dark flesh, “but we still aren’t even.”   
  
“W- what?” Fareeha breathes out.

“It’s two to one, Fareeha. I intend to even the score.” Angela pulls herself between Fareeha’s legs, planting a kiss atop dark, silken hairs. 

Fareeha swallows thickly, gazing into the dark sapphires leering up at her.

“Heaven be with me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think :) I kind of proof read it, but please feel free to point out any errors to me. I'm pretty tired at the moment.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Angela christen their new apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Corresponding fluff chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637025/chapters/33130107)
> 
> Enjoy!

Fareeha grabs onto Angela’s thighs, smearing strawberry juice across them as she nudges Angela back. “Good, because I’m still hungry.” She presses her thumbs into the firm flesh as Angela lean’s down to kiss her again. A moan rumbles from Fareeha’s chest when Angela parts her lips and their tongues glide together. She slips her hands around Angela’s ass, giving her substantial backside a squeeze. 

Angela’s hips give a jerk at the movement, causing her core to grind against Fareeha’s muscular thigh. “Oooh,” she groans against Fareeha’s lips as the shock of pleasure ripples through her body. Angela feels the grip on her ass tighten and she tugs Fareeha’s bottom lip between her teeth. She rolls her hips again, gaining the friction her body craves. 

“You like that, babe?” Fareeha asks, wolfish grin spreading across her face. Angela answers with a whimper and another roll of her hips. She kisses down Angela’s jaw, stopping to leave a bruise on her pulse point. Flexing her fingers into Angela’s rump, Fareeha starts to guide the blonde’s hips in a steady grinding motion against her thigh. She loves the sound of Angela’s breath catching with each motion against her leg, with every new nip at her collar bone. 

With her senses overwhelmed by Fareeha’s every touch, Angela pulls herself up and back form the hot lips making their way down her chest. Panting, hips still moving at Fareeha’s behest, she grips the bottom of her t-shirt, ripping it over her head and tossing it somewhere to find later. Angela yanks her bra off as well, not caring to bother with clasps. Heat surges through her body anew when she feels teeth scrape against her hardened nipple. “Fareeha, yes,” she hisses between clenched teeth. 

Fareeha flicks her tongue against the stiff, pink peak between her lips, jerking slightly as Angela pushes them back against the couch arm. A chorus of breathy moans fill Fareeha’s ears while she continues to guide Angela’s center against her thigh. “Does that feel good, baby?” Her only answer is another whimper when she takes Angela’s other nipple into her mouth, sucking and lashing her tongue over it. 

“Oh God,” Angela moans, grinding herself harder against Fareeha. She runs her fingers through dark tresses, grabbing and tugging those searing lips away from her chest. “Fareeha I’m-” The intensity burning in those brown eyes takes her breath away once more. 

“You going to come for me?” Fareeha squeezes Angela’s ass, encouraging the blonde’s hips to move even faster. Nails bite into her scalp, spurring her on as she takes in Angela’s lithe body writhing on top of her.

Panting, Angela releases Fareeha’s hair and braces herself against her strong shoulders instead. “I going to, I’m going to come Fareeha please!” Her back arches as waves of pleasure shoot through her body. Everything stops as her world is literally flipped upside down. 

“Not yet. You’re going to come on these lips,” Fareeha says, licking her own. She stands, leaving Angela on her back, wide eyed in confusion. Her clothes are gone in an instant and she can’t help but smile as Angela’s eyes lock on the slick spot between her legs. “Yeah you did this to me. I hope you plan on taking care of it?” She climbs back onto the bed, straddling Angela’s head. Fareeha tugs the nurse’s shorts and panties off in one go, admiring her work. “Fuck, I love how wet you get for me, Angela.” 

Angela whines gazing up at Fareeha’s own glistening folds. “Back at you, sweetie,” she breathes out, wrapping her arms around Fareeha’s thighs to try and guide her hips down. “Come one, I want a taste.” 

“Well, if you insist.” Fareeha lowers herself onto Angela’s mouth while licking the sweet strawberry juices off her thighs. Slowly, she dips her head between those pale thighs to slide her tongue between silken folds. She groans as Angela’s flavor fills her mouth, sweet and salty from working all day. Fareeha’s tongue teases at her entrance, lapping up the overflowing juices before diving in. She thrusts her tongue into Angela, taking pleasure at how the thighs on either side of her head tense and squeeze. 

“Oh fuck,” Angela moans before sealing her lips around Fareeha’s clit, rolling her tongue across it. She lavishes the bundle of nerves, enjoying the way Fareeha’s body jerks as she finds the right rhythm. She kneads her fingers into Fareeha’s taut ass, raking her nails down the back of her girlfriend’s thighs. Angela easily slides two fingers into Fareeha’s pulsing entrance, giving her walls something to finally grip on to. 

Fareeha pulls back to suck in a sharp breath as her walls stretch around Angela’s fingers. “Yes, right there,” she moans into Angela’s mound. She paints broad strokes over Angela’s clit with the flat of her tongue, matching her girlfriend by sinking three fingers into the blonde’s sopping pussy. Fareeha redoubles her ministrations on Angela’s bundle of nerves while thrusting deep into her entrance, curling her fingers to massage the blue-eyed beauty’s most sensitive spot. 

“Fuck, Fareeha!” Angela shouts, grinding her own fingers into Fareeha’s front wall. She screws her eyes shut as her orgasm overtakes her, white flashing behind her eyes. Her body tenses and spasms, walls milking Fareeha’s fingers which still caress her inside. She feels Fareeha quivering around her own fingers and gives one last harsh suck to send her tanned girlfriend over the edge with her. Wetness coats Angela’s chin and wrist as Fareeha comes above her.

“Angela!” Fareeha cries, collapsing forward between Angela’s legs, breathless. They lie together for a few minutes, unmoving till Fareeha pushes herself up with a chuckle. “That’s one way to christen the new apartment, huh?”

Angela laughs and slaps Fareeha on the ass. “You’re terrible, you know that?” They disentangle themselves and return to cuddling, Angela laying against Fareeha’s chest. “This really is the best view.”

Fareeha hums, nosing at Angela’s hair. “Pretty sure I have the best view in town.” They share one more laugh before falling into a comfortable silence. “Hey babe, I think we should clean up and unpack some things before bed.” 

Angela nods against Fareeha’s chest before sitting up and stretching. She crosses her leg and leans her her chin on her palm, gazing at Fareeha as the taller woman stands. “You’re wrong.”

“What?”

“I’ve got the best view in the city.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure no one proof read this. Sorry!
> 
> [Taking prompts here](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/C9VK6H9#_=_) and thru my tumblr asks!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
